Game systems that provide incentives to encourage user progression in games hosted by those systems are known. Typically, the provider of those systems may set up in-game goals to facilitate user progression by incentivizing the users to achieve the in-game goals. For example, a typical in-game goal in the games hosted by those systems is for the users to kill a number of monsters. To incentivize the users to achieve such an in-game goal, the provider typically distributes a reward (e.g., a rare virtual item) to a given user upon the given user achieving the in-game goal.